Kurenai s Missions
by KurenaiSama21
Summary: Kurenai has a busy live... summary sucks.... 1st one so dont be harsh
1. Chapter 1

Life in Konoha

Chapter 1 Waking up in Konoha

Kurenai opened her deep crimson eyes, her head was killing her.. evil sake, she tought.  
She looked arround, her room was as messy has usual.. sharing a room with Anko and Shizune had its problems.  
Kurenai got off her bed and looked to a note that was stitched to the mirror.

" Dear Kurenai, I had to leave early, becuz of Tsunade Sama, last night things went pretty bad with that sake drinking contest.. oh speaking of that how? your head? Last night you Anko and Tsunade seem to have broken a record about drunkness.  
Bye P.s: Say hi to Asuma for me :D,  
love, Shizune"

" Asuma....oh yeah... darn it" - Kurenai tought while thinking of last night... yeah all the gang was there... Kakashi, Anko, Shizune,Izumo, Kotetsu, Gai and, Asuma...her beloved Asuma.  
Shizune must have catch she and Asuma.. Darn it

Kurenai quickly dressed herself, and went to the kitchen.  
There a extremely snoozy Anko was with her head stuck in a Corn Flake? bowl.  
" Anko, Anko"  
Anko quicly rised.  
" Hey get out, this is my cereal bowl, Orochimar u"  
Kurenai put the WTF face.  
" Hey Anko, im not Orochimaru.....am i starting to look like him?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Anko looked above, oh yeah Kurenai, :  
" Hi Kurenai, trying to recover from yesterday too"  
Kurenai shooked...maybe Anko had seen her and Asuma.  
" Cant remember a thing... just that i won Tsunade in thaT sake drinking contest.. WHOS THE CHAMP!!!!!!"

" ok..........., im leaving, later Anko"  
" By...." Anko? Head just drowned in the corn flakes again.

Kurenai quicly ran from roof to roof, she was late... how could she forgot the meeting with the hokage. After two close falls from the roof * sigh, evil sake* she finnaly reached the hokage gardens.

A familiar smell came to her nose, smoke.... Asuma.

Asuma was right there, looking at the sky.

" Hi Smokey"

" Smokey? - Asuma groaned- " Kurenai" He said as he kissed her.

After that, Asuma asked:  
" What are you doing here? Meeting with the hokage"  
Kurenai smilled " yup"  
" Well lets face lady hokage, today she should be in really bad mood, after tonight.."

Kurenai and Asuma quicly reached the Hokage office, Asuma knocked on the door:  
" Lady Hokage, may I come in?"

" Sure"  
When they come in, a still drunk tsunade wish them a nice xmas ( altought it was June -_-) and then Shizune appeared.  
" Lady Hokage, dont worry, ill talk them about the mission, just go take a tea."

Tsunade smirked as she thought " yeah a tea.... heheh"

" So Shizune, whats up?" - Asuma asked

" Well Lady Godaime wanted to give both of you a mission. Land of the tea.

Kurenai smilled, a mission, with Asuma? It would be like a unmarried honey moon! " Honey moon...it should be from the hangover" she tought.  
But what really mattered, was that she was going to be with Asuma, in a mission. Asuma was smilling too.

" Well" Shizune continued " You are going to a mission in land of tea, you will have to patroll the local woods, it was said that some former Akatsuki members were macking disturbs arround"  
" So there where you and ur teams, enter." " Go pack, you are supposed to leave tomorow, ur teams are alredy advised, they will meet you guys at the gate, tomorrow morning"

" oH, So theyre teams were going, well it would be nice at the same "

" Cya at night Shizune" Kurenai said.

Both of the jounins left the Hokage? office, while a sneaky Tsunade passed trought them holding some shinny bottles.

" Well, cya tomorrow Kurenai" Asuma and Kurenai kissed each other, and then both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke 


	2. Packing and Unpacking

Tsunade quickly scratched her forehead...she wanted everything to go perfect...but it wouldn? be easy.  
- Shizune, I want you to call Squad B and allert them on the time we settled.. and I want you to prepare the things for Squad A, besides make sure to tell Anko the plan, but dont let her get to deep of the plan.  
Shizune quickly said:  
-Hai!  
-I also want squad C informed so call them here latter ok?  
Shizune looked at Tsunade like she was going crazy.  
- They are only fourteen....dont you think is a little early...you know..Tsunade Sama... Shizune face turned pink, as Tsunade started laughing - Dont worry....they wont see a thing....poor Shizune.  
Shizune sighed.....at least she just had to do a small part.  
- Well i better get going Tsunade Sama.  
Tsunade stopped laughing and said in a command voice:  
- OK,but if i see that my sake is out of place again, i maybe will have to get a mission like this about you Shizune.  
Shizune almost passed away, and disapeared in a puff of smoke.

Near there Kurenai was walking in one of the Hidden Leaf forests, she loved plants so a forest was the perfect place for a little rest.  
Kurenai had been training with her Genin, but she tought that was better they went home so they could prepare the thing for the next day, and that was also a good plan to skipp a training lesson.  
That days (and every other) she was controlling herself to dont go to Asuma and be with him all day. So as Asuma was training she only could wait for the next day.  
She started playing with the grass when she heard some steps, as instinct commanded she quicly hided in a near bush.  
- So sensei, do we really have to train today - A lazy tonned voice asked.  
- Yes Shikamaru is essential for you guys to train your asses of all days.  
Kurenai almost yelled, Asuma was there. -But sensei...wouldnt you prefer be doing other things...like paying us some BBQ? - A mouth full of chips asked Asuma laughed and said something about Tsunade sama paying Shinobi very low for missions.  
-Well sensei...wouldnt you preffer being with..Kurenai Sensei?- Shikamaru asked.  
Asuma and Kurenai turned pink, how did they discovered, Kurenai tought. Altought Ino shrieked:  
-OMG YOU GUYS ARE SUCH A PERVS!  
Chouji and SHikamaru looked at her like again Wtf face:  
- Ew Ino, nobody was talking about that, you should clean that perv mind - Shikamaru said.  
Now Ino turned pinker then Asuma, and started coffing, like "im not here"  
- But.... I bet Asuma Sensei would like it either.  
Asuma sweat dropped,he loved Kurenai almost since the time they were Genin, and if those guys knew how she needed her....but how did they get it was worrying him so he mumbled to himself:  
- God this kids.....-then he said loud:- Lets go train, you guys will go search for some bells i hide in this forest, while ill be resting here.  
- ITS UNFAIR SENSEI - They yelled - Its revenge - Asuma grinned.  
So the tree Genin went for their mission and Asuma approached the bush preparing for a nap, when someone hugged him.  
- What the? - he started saying, when he looked behind- Kurenai!- He said as he went for her lip.  
And so they started kissing, and hide behind the bush (you never know.  
Meanwhille Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru were discussing evil plans.  
- Well Tsunade sama said for us to go to her office when Asuma was napping so, lets get going - Ino said.  
So they ran to the Hokage Office. They quicly arrived (duh they are Shinobi) and knocked on the Hokage door. -Enter! - Tsunade yelled So they entered and sitted in the red painted chairs and Tsunade began telling her plans to them, maybe being a little explicit, what made Ino almost puke, ind the end she asked:  
-Any questions?  
- Why are you having all this work Tsunade Sama?  
Tsunade blushed.  
-Uh...you know the Elders always messing my head they said that it was better that they were fresh air in Konoha....NOW GET GOING.  
They disappeared, and ran to the training forest where they strarted seeing the bush were Asuma should be napping. The bush was moving awkardly and Ino grasped:  
-Sensei is being attacked! Lets go !  
So Shikamaru approached the bush and was ready to stick a Kunai when a dark haired Jounin poped out of the bush.  
- Hi Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji....uh....how you doing...- She said scratching her messed up hair.  
Ino seemed to have figured out something that was missing them.  
-HEHHHHEHEHEE..Sensei...you hehehheh.... - Ino said pointing to Kurenai Red Shirt.  
The t-shirt was on reverse and with many ashes on it. Kurenai turned red and started like "omg...this wanst the best place for a date"  
Kurenai said a "goodbye" and disapeared.  
Then it was Asuma time to suffer serious bashing from his students.  
-Sensei we know you are there.  
Asuma swatdroped, shoot, he tought.  
- So you finished training? Because I was helping Kurenai Sensei catching some carnivore plants....you know how Kurenai is .....hmmmmm wanna go to BBQ? - Asuma tried desperatly Ino was starting to ask why Kurenai? shirt was on reverse but Chouji slapped her head and said:  
-Sure Sensei, BBQ TIME!  
And they started running for the BBQ.  
While that Kurenai was arriving home, what a weird day, she tought to herself. She yawned slowly, her house should be all messy..well atleast that was at happened last time when Shizune (the biggest Cleaner on the world ^^ had to leave for early missions and left Anko alone at home.  
She slowly sticked the key on the keyhole, and entered her house. As she tought it was all like a battleground and in the mid of the living room there was Anko sleeping in the Sofa with a bag of chips and a little empty glass (Anko aint Tsunade)  
- Anko.?- Kurenai asked as she slapped Anko? face.  
Anko gone from apathetic to hyper on 5 seconds so after five "KURENAI YOU ARE BACK" she went just a bit sugarfree, xD.  
-So no more missions? Ready for a big PARTY?  
Kurenai laughed nervously:  
-Not really...mission tomorrow...and you know....you can make a lot of parties when i am gone on mission...so.  
Anko grinned, prolly thinking about using Kurenai? room for some nasty means.  
- Has Shizune alredy arrived?  
- Yeah, she must had a hard day of work, she was with a strange freaked out face...you better check her....you know i cant party without Shizune..I would die from drunkness.  
Kurenai just started running trought the stairs, and quikly opened her room door.  
Shizune left a litle "Ahhhhhhhhh!" and said:  
-Hi...Kurenai..I was just....you know.  
Kurenai looked into Shizune? hand, she was holding...OMG SHIZUNE WAS HOLDING...Kurenai started laughing.  
- Shizune if you needed them you just had to say...I mean...its normal, and i guess you are preventing, cuz I bet Gai always forgets that Shizune almost fainted "shoot" she tought.  
- Gai brings it always..oh shoot...I mean....you see ....ugh.  
Kurenai grinned - Aha! You admit, xD., well nothing wrong about it. Lets go dinner.  
-Ok but dont spread it.  
-Sure - Kurenai yawned.  
Shizune quickly cooked up some "Instant Noodles" and the three Kunoichi started eating their "peaceful" dinner.  
- So Kurenai you are going on mission?"-Shizune asked.  
-Yeah, me my team and team 10.  
- See if you dont get pregnant, xD - A full of food Anko said.  
Kurenai almost choked...not because of her, but because of Shizune. - So Shizune how are the Chuinnin exams going?  
Shizune didnt answered at first, but then she shaked her head, and started talking about the Godaime plans for the third task.  
On the last of her trips with Tsunade, Shizune got severly wounded, which ended up in crushing her future possibility of having kids. That was a serious blow, for a person like Shizune, who loves kids, so since then that theme was always Taboo, because it was hard for Shizune.  
However Kurenai knew that Tsunade created a special association of Medicals Ninjas, who work hard to find ways to revert the process, but there was still a big way to go.  
So after they ate they went to see some Tv..well actually was only Anko, who turned the Tv on an Animal Hospital episode about snakes...yup she still was obcessed-  
Meanwhiles Kurenai got to her room, she had to pack, so she started thinking.  
Underwere(obvious), Bandages, Red shirt?, Jounin Flak Jaket(you never know), Cookies (sweet thoot), a Kunai set, some Shruiken, A brush and.....well i guess I should pack some condoms...just in case.  
So Kurenai started packing, thinking of things like why Hinata blushed when she activated Byakugan too quick(Kurenai had a theory) and if Neji was a perv(with that Byakugan, she guessed he was...no more privacy for anyone)  
After she came to the conclusion that she would better ask Hinata if there was a way to hide things from Perverted Byakugan Male Second House Users...maybe a little too explicit, she tought as she started to get snoozy.

-  
Disclaimer: I (saddly) dont own Naruto, or Animal Hospital Authors Note: Sorry for note updating for a while i moved into another house, and I was trying to get a Internet connection, but ill be updating 


End file.
